


Distractions

by TheSourFruit



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Just Being Nerds in General, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSourFruit/pseuds/TheSourFruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys and Vaughn attempt to bake cookies together, but Rhys is less than enthusiastic about helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Was sick and cranky, so I wrote this to cheer myself up. It didn't work.
> 
> I'm pretty unhappy with this, and I might go so far as saying that I hate it. But I don't feel like working on it any more. It's short, but I guess that's okay. Meh.

Vaughn rushed into the kitchen excitedly, throwing his grocery bags down onto the table. Rhys strode in behind him, setting his bags down gently and opening them to pull out their contents. Vaughn was already sitting at the table, scanning a recipe he’d printed out earlier in the day.

“Okay. This says it makes about 4 dozen. Do you think that’ll be enough for everybody?”

“Dude. She’s only inviting like three other people besides us. How many cookies can six people eat?”

Yvette’s birthday party was only two days away, and they had yet to even begin baking the cookies they’d promised to bring.

“Right. Yeah, we should be okay.”

Rhys finished emptying the grocery bags in front of where Vaughn sat, and took the seat next to him. Vaughn jumped up and ran to the oven, preheating to the appropriate temperature before rushing across to the cabinet and pulling out a large mixing bowl and a measuring cup.

Rhys squinted at the wrinkled paper. “Did we buy peanuts? This recipe says peanuts.”

“ _Optional_ peanuts. I don’t want them, so we’re not putting them in there.”

“…Fair enough.”

Vaughn dumped two sticks of butter into the bowl, poking at them with the mixing spoon. “So, I guess if we just follow these directions exactly, there’s no way we can screw this up! Right?”

“In theory.” Rhys pulled open the bag of flour and squeezed it in his hands, peeking inside to watch the powder move around in the bag with his touch.

“Be careful with that. Don’t spill it.”

“I’m not a _child_ , Vaughn.” Rhys dipped his fingers into the bag and pulled out a small amount of flour, flicking it in Vaughn’s direction.

“Yeah, I’m not convinced.” Vaughn pulled off his glasses and wiped them on his shirt, shooting Rhys a dirty look.

“Oh, come on, don’t be that way.” Rhys scooted his chair closer to Vaughn’s and leaned into him, resting his chin on the smaller man’s shoulder and running his hand through his short locks.

“Rhys… Are you putting flour in my hair?”

Rhys chuckled, resting his forehead on Vaughn’s temple. “It looks good like this. Trust me.”

Vaughn reached past Rhys and dipped his own hand in the flour, grabbing a small handful and dropping it over his friend’s head.

Rhys shrieked, dipping his head near Vaughn and shaking the flour from his head. The smaller man made a disgusted noise, wiping his hand on Rhys’ pant leg.

Rhys brought his leg up under him on the chair, swinging his other around to the other side of Vaughn. He settled down to sit on the man’s lap.

“Oof! Really? You can’t do this, man. I have to practically break my neck just to look up at you.” Vaughn rested his hands on the back of the taller man’s thighs.

Rhys hummed, bringing his fingers to Vaughn’s chin and pushing up gently, signaling him to lift his head. Rhys looked down, tilting own head to bring his lips to Vaughn’s. Vaughn sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing into the kiss. Rhys pulled away, earning him a small whine of protest from his counterpart. He stretched his back, leaning backward as far as he could, and Vaughn noticed his face twist up in discomfort.

He glanced down at Vaughn and smiled, tilting down again to press their foreheads together. He locked eyes with his friend as he rubbed his nose against his, shaking his head slowly. “I think we got this backwards, buddy.”

“What do you mean?”

Rhys dropped his leg back to the floor and stood, stepping back to his own seat and pulling it further from the table, turning it to face Vaughn before sitting down again. He held out his arms and smiled widely. “C’mere.”

Vaughn returned the smile before standing and stepping forward to where Rhys sat. He placed his left knee on the chair beside Rhys’ thigh and balanced his hands on the taller man’s shoulders before pulling himself up onto his lap. He sat just in front of Rhys’ knees.

Rhys grabbed Vaughn by the waist, pulling him forward slightly. He still had to look down at him, but it wasn’t nearly as bad. He leaned forward and captured his lips with his own again, pulling him forward even more. Vaughn’s hands snaked around Rhys’ neck, fingers reaching up to twirl around the locks of hair that rested there.

Rhys opened his mouth, pressing harder into the kiss, but Vaughn suddenly leaned back, pulling away from him and groaning.

Rhys raised his eyebrows. “Something wrong?”

Vaughn rolled his eyes at him. “We’re supposed to be _baking cookies_ , remember? We went shopping and everything!”

Rhys furrowed his eyebrows together in thought. “Well… There’s always tomorrow, right? You got any big plans tomorrow?”

“…No.”

“Well then it’s settled. We’ll make the cookies tomorrow. Alright?”

Vaughn sighed, leaning forward and resting his forehead against Rhys’. The corners of his lips lifted into an amused smile.

“Alright.”


End file.
